Nagisa's Dark Side
by Ember Ardent Flame
Summary: Oneshot: Nagisa seems to be very sweet and innocent, especially around Tomoya. But things aren't always as they seem. Nagisa has a side that no one has ever before seen. Poor Youhei Sunohara is about to find out. Rated M for violence. Entry for Eternal Angel's "Creepy Fanfiction Contest" on Anime Amino.


**Author: My first Clannad story. This is an entry for Eternal Angel's creepy fanfiction contest on Anime Amino. I did not create a contest on . I did not find a contest on . Therefore, I am abiding by the terms of service. However, once this story is over and you see the things my mind is capable of, I sincerely doubt you'll be thinking about the TOS at all.**

* * *

_Today, I learned that I like Okazaki-kun._

I come out of the classroom and see him running toward me. "Okazaki-kun, shall we go to the club roo-?"

"Run!" he interrupts me, grabbing my hand and pulling me after him.

_He's… He's holding my hand._

I blush and follow him. He leads me outside and we run down the hill, past the cherry blossom trees. Finally, we stop for breath.

Okazaki looks up toward the school. "I'm sure he won't come this far," he mutters.

I admire his profile before asking, "Okazaki-kun, won't Sunohara-san be looking for you?"

"It's fine. Forget about him," he replies easily.

"But…" I begin to object, but I stop when he makes a disapproving noise.

"Okay, I'll tell the truth," he says.

_He sounds so serious._

"What?" I'm curious.

"Basketball practice is just an excuse to be with me," he says.

"An excuse?" I become worried, but I don't show it.

"That's right," Okazaki answers. "He actually likes me. He loves me."

I am shocked. My heart is pounding. _This can't be true! It can't be! I've only just discovered my feelings for Okazaki, and I already have a rival._

Tomoya continues. "I've left him alone for a while, right? So the loneliness has built up within him and made him do this. If you think about it, he's a poor guy."

_I am ready to sacrifice my own happiness for that of Okazaki._

"But, if so," I ask, "shouldn't you face him seriously?" _Why am I saying this when I want Okazaki for myself?_

"Unfortunately, I can't love men," Okazaki declares. His words relieve me. "So, it's better for him to give up on me sooner rather than later."

"I see…" I reply. _He wants to let Sunohara down easy._ "You really are a kind person." My feelings of admiration leak into my voice.

"As long as you understand me," he responds.

My heart soars. _He cares what I think of him! He wants me to understand him._

And then the threat approaches. Sunohara runs up to us with his ridiculous, bleached hair. He is panting from the run.

"He's here!" Okazaki exclaims in a fear-struck voice.

_I want to protect him!_

"I finally caught up," Sunohara pants. "Okazaki, why did you run away? You're being so mean." He reaches out to touch my Okazaki.

I grab his wrist before he can. "Um… well…" I struggle to begin. This is the first time I've thought this – the first time I've done anything like this – but the need feels urgent. "Okazaki isn't appreciating it, so I don't think you should."

"Why?" Sunohara asks. "You know Okazaki and I get along well."

"You can't!" I exclaim, beginning to feel desperate. "Even if you're close to each other, there are certain lines that you can't cross!"

"I need Okazaki no matter what!" he argues. "It has to be him!"

"You can't! Since…" I pause. _Can I really do this? Do I dare? _I finish my sentence. "Since Okazaki is my boyfriend!" There. I've done it. I've professed my love. I've claimed what is mine.

"Huh?" both boys exclaim in shock.

"So, I can't give Okazaki to you!" I tell Sunohara.

"You two… Since when…" Sunohara begins to cry. "You idiots!" He squalls like an injured animal and runs off.

I stand nervously next to Okazaki. _Will he accept me?_

"Hey," Okazaki mutters.

I gasp and look up. _No. He'll reject me. I can tell by his tone. _"I'm sorry! I felt that I had to protect you, so I shouted out a complete lie without thinking!" It's not a complete lie though. It's what want to happen.

"Ah… no… um…" Okazaki sputters. He looks embarrassed. "Thanks. It made me happy."

Instantly, I smile and my chest fills with happiness. _He does accept me! Okasaki-kun – Tomoya – wants to be mine!_

* * *

I go to the library's reference room. "Miyazawa-san," I say upon entering.

"Furukawa-san," she smiles. "Can I help you with something?"

"Yes," I say. "I need a charm that will help me."

"Of course," Miyazawa smiles. "What problem do you need help with?"

"I want to get trapped alone with a boy," I proclaim, my voice sounding bolder than usual.

Her eyes widen. "That's a bit unlike you," she says. "You must be very serious about someone."

"I am," I reply. _I am very serious about Okazaki. I will not let anyone take him away from me._

"This book has the charm you're looking for." She picks up a book and thumbs through the pages. "Here it is. Good luck." She smiles and slides the book across the table. I sit down and begin to read.

I have to stand a 10 yen coin on its side, and stack another on top of it in the same way. I take two ten yen coins from my pocket and complete this task rather easily. Even though I am usually clumsy, my hands are very steady when I want them to be. I look at the book again. Now I have to chant, and the first boy I think of will be trapped in the gym storage room with me. I think of Sunohara. I picture him in my mind. The threat. The enemy. Then I chant, "Ritafuni Kousoku Iita. Ritafuni Kousoku Iita. Ritafuni Kousoku Iita." The coins fall. _Sunohara, you will never be a threat to me again._

* * *

I am in the gym storage closet. I am alone. I take inventory of my supplies: scissors, a bottle of cleaner I took from the janitor's closet, a knife from the home economics classroom, and plenty of gym towels and climbing rope that were already here. Then I hear his voice. The threat. The enemy. Sunohara.

"Yeah, I understand that, but why do I have to be the one to clean it up?" he complains.

"Don't argue! Just do it," Fujibayashi Kyou answers from a distance.

I hear him grumble, "Stupid Kyou. I don't want to clean up the P. E. class's mess." He comes in with his arms full of soccer balls. "Now, where do these go?" he asks himself. He walks over to ball bin.

_The charm worked._ I sneak over to the door to the storage room and close it. It locks automatically.

Sunohara hears the click and turns around to see me standing by the door. "Huh? Nagisa, what are you doing here?"

"Sunohara," I begin, "there's something I have to do." I hold up a piece of athletic rope. "Sit in that chair." I point to a chair that Sensei uses for obstacle courses. "I'm going to tie you up."

Sunohara's eyes widen. "But, Nagisa, you're dating Tomoya. I can't do this to him! That would be betrayal."

As I expected, he has assumed something perverted. "Don't argue!" I exclaim. "I'm serious, Sunohara! Sit down."

He sits, and I walk over and begin to tie him up. He speaks. "You know, of all the girls I expected Kyou to be the player; not you, Nagisa."

"I'm not playing," I respond.

"But to have an affair when you've only started dating!" he exclaims.

I walk over to my supplies and pick up the scissors. Slowly, I turn around and face him. "Sunohara-san, who said anything about an affair?"

His face pales. "Nagisa, what are you doing?"

"I'm sorry, Sunohara," I say, "but I can't allow you to love my Tomoya."

He looks confused. "What the h*ll are you talking about? I don't love him! I mean, I do, but like a brother and nothing more!" e begins to struggle against the ropes.

"Okazaki-kun has told me the truth. You're using basketball as an excuse to be with him because you love him and want him all to yourself. That, Sunohara, is why you are my enemy." I stoop down and untie his shoes and remove his socks.

"What the h*ll are you talking about? He was probably messing with you! Okazaki likes to make jokes like that," he sputters.

I stand up quickly and glare directly into his eyes. "Are you calling my Tomoya a liar?" I snap.

"N- no, no!" Sunohara back-pedals. "I just was saying that he makes jokes a lot."

"I have jokes too," I say. I grab a duffle bag and line the bottom of it with gym towels. "Do you want to see how funny I am?" I grab his left foot and pick up my scissors.

"This little piggy went to market," I say. Then I bring the scissor blades together and watch as they slice through his big toe. Sunohara screams in agony. I pick up the severed toe and drop it in the duffle bag. The red blood stains the white gym towels.

"This little piggy stayed home," I say, cutting off the next toe. His foot bleeds and he screams again.

"Nagisa, stop! It hurts!" he whines.

"It hurts to know that I could lose Okazaki to you," I answer simply, cleaning up this severed toe in the same way as the first. I ready my bloody scissors once more. "This little piggy had roast beef." Snip.

"AAAHHHH!" Sunohara yells. "Somebody, help!"

I frown. "We can't have that now, can we?" I find an athletic bandage among the gym supplies and I stuff it into his mouth. He tries to scream, but the only noise that comes is a muffled gagging sound. "That's better," I say with a smile as I stoop and pick up the third toe. After dropping it in the bag with the others, I continue. "This little piggy had none." Clip.

"Mmph!" Tears flood down his face as I clean up the fourth toe.

I place the scissors on the pinkie toe and prepare for the final one. "And this little piggy cried 'wee, wee, wee,' all the way home." Cut.

Sunohara whimpers through the bandage. "Mmph, mm." He tries to talk, but the gag muffles his words. Blood pours from his foot and onto the floor, but this is why I brought the cleaning spray. I'll clean up when I'm through.

Next, I take his left hand and sing. "Dango." I clip off his pinkie finger. "Dango." Next, his ring finger. "Dango." There goes his middle finger. "Dango." His index finger. "Dango daikozuku." Finally, I chop off his thumb. His hand bleeds. The blood drips onto the floor and forms a scarlet puddle around the severed fingers. I pick them up and drop them in the bag as well. I repeat the Dango song with his right hand. Somewhere between the middle finger and the index finger, he passes out from blood loss. That's no fun, so when I finish his hand, I select the knife and stab it into his genitals. Pain and adrenaline force him awake, his eyes wide and his breaths quick and uneven. A gagging noise rises in his throat, and a bit of bile leaks out past the bandage.

"I'm not done with you yet," I tell him. "It's rude to fall asleep."

Sunohara makes a weird squeaking noise through his nose and struggles to nod.

And so, I continue my gruesome plans. He loses the rest of his toes, and then both of his feet. After that, I chop off his hands. Then I cut off his arms at the elbows, his legs at the knees, his arms at the shoulders, and his legs at the hips. His is nearly dead. The cut I made in his armpits when I took off his arms at the shoulders opened an artery. Blood squirts from his shoulders at a steady pace. Squirt. Squirt. Squirt.

He is unconscious again, but no matter how many times I stab him in the groin, he won't wake up. All of his limbs have filled to duffle bag to capacity, so I bring out another one and line it, putting in his abdomen with the head still attached. I shove several more towels in this bag, especially around his shoulders. Then I plunge the knife into his heart, and it is over.

_Sunohara Youhei, you will never be a threat to me ever again._

I proceed to clean up my bloody mess, erasing all traces of what I have done. I shove the dirty towels into the two duffle bags and zip them shut. I go behind a supply shelf and strip to my waist. Then I chant, "Curses are nothing to me. Curses are nothing to me. Curses are nothing to me." I finish putting my clothes back on just as I hear the door unlatch. Then, I walk out from behind the shelf.

"Oh, hello, Okazaki," I greet with an innocent smile.

"Nagisa?" He looks at me in surprise. "What are you doing in here?"

"Sensei asked me to throw out some old gym supplies to make room for new ones," I lie. "He said they're in these duffle bags, but the problem is…" I blush. "I can't pick them up. They're too heavy. Could you help me, Okazaki?"

"Sure," he answers, picking up a bag and swinging it on his shoulder. "Wow, you're right. These are heavy." He picks up the other bag and holds it at his side because he can't lift that arm high enough to put it on his back with the other one. "Where are we going?"

"There's a dumpster over here," I say. I lead him out the door and behind the storage room. I open the dumpster, and he tosses the duffle bags inside.

"Hey," he asks me, "have you seen Sunohara? Kyou told me he was putting balls away in the gym storage room. That's why I came here: to look for him."

"No, I haven't seen Sunohara at all," I answer sweetly.

Tomoya sighs. "He probably ditched the responsibility. He's so predictable. Oh well, I'm sure I'll find him at his dorm." He begins to walk away, then stops and turns around. "I'll see you tomorrow, Nagisa," he says.

"Yeah," I nod. "See you tomorrow."

_Today, I learned that I like Okazaki-kun. Today, I learned that I want him all to myself._

_Today, I also learned that nobody will stand in my way._

_- Nagisa Furukawa_


End file.
